


Sadness, Pain, Fear, Hate, Love

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Hatred, Hurt, Love, Pain, Sad, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short piece that came to be after a meltdown (breakdown?) during the time I was still shaken by what I had been saying and doing to myself. I basically was emotionally unstable and crying since I was scared of what I would do to myself and everyone/everything in the house when this was written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sadness, Pain, Fear, Hate, Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece that came to be after a meltdown (breakdown?) during the time I was still shaken by what I had been saying and doing to myself. I basically was emotionally unstable and crying since I was scared of what I would do to myself and everyone/everything in the house when this was written.

Sadness...it flows through my veins like a drug...taking me on a painful high. I dislike this roller coaster deemed as emotions... Or is it hormones?

Pain...fills me up internally... In my mind...and my heart...but it begs to be physical too... I can’t follow through...since fear overcomes the desire.

Fear...it stains my very being...the taint worsening as milliseconds pass... Even the most simple thing will make the emotion spike... There’s still a lingering hatred under all of it though...

Hate...just almost can’t be explained for my pathetic existence... It’s like a natural thing for my soul to do...its gotten so...bad...? Don’t get me wrong...my spirit knows how cold and heartless that sounds...but it still knows how to and about love...since it’s a hopeless romantic...

Love...doesn’t--shouldn’t have anything to do with me... I don’t deserve it...as you should know...I feel as though I don’t have a right to receive the beauty...but a part of me still yearns for it...so I continue to fight for it...even if no one notices and I have to stay in silence...pretending everything is okay when it’s not because I have no right to... "No reason...”


End file.
